Fanon: Boinga's level guide to stick wars legacy!
Introduction: This is the full level guide for stick wars legacy on normal difficulty. I will be updating it for hard difficulty soon. Here, I will tell you which upgrades I used and if there is anything you will need. Also note, this guide uses no powers (excluding the one in the tutorial) or skins, so you don't need to worry about that. Stratagies: Through this guide, I will be using custom stratagies. Here are the stratagies: One man attack: Take control of a swordrath or a spearton and charge the enemy base all by yourself. You should take out their front lines and try kill their miners Stall and bait: An continuation to the one man attack, if the enemy units garrison, keep running up and down so their castle archeres won't fire at you and maybe if you are fast enough you can get some cheap shots onto their statue while you're there. Retreat: This doesn't mean garrison. Simply hit defend and let your units return to your base. Levels: Level 1 (The archidons): "The Archidons claim to have 'bows so accurately piercing that they will fall before they get a chance to stand!" -Intro text. This level is easy. You can mess up anything and still make it through. First off, this level starts with a tutorial. Complete the tutorial, but when the archidon comes out, retreat instantly. Throughout this level, your army should be like this before attacking: * 3-4 miners. * 6 swordraths. While you are doing that, combine the one man attack stratagy and the stall and bait stratagy while you get that army. To 1 v 1 an archidon, if you are a melee class, zig zag towards the archidon, then attack them in their faces. If you are an Archidon, do a sniper deul with the enemey. If you are a magikill, get your minions to do your bidding. And if you are a giant, just charge the Archidon directly. Once you have built up your army, attack. At this point, take control of one of your swordraths and begin hitting the statue. When the enemy calls in reinforcments, your units are stupid and will charge the reinforcments. Don't do that. Just keep hitting the statue until it is destroyed. When you complete this level, you get access to the Archidon and castle archers (you get one castle archer per 3 units in your army). Upgrades: * +1 point to swordrath helmet. * +1 point to miner's pickaxe. WIth this out of the way, it is time to march forwards towards the Swordrath! Level 2 (Ambush): "Your army has been attacked by natives to this land! Reinforcements will arrive at sunset! Hang on until then!" -Intro text. This level can be easy or hard depending on how well you play. First, this level starts with a tutorial on the powers. Even if you've played this level before, do not skip the tutorial. Instead, do the following: Take control of a miner and activate the power when the game tells you to. Keep mining even when you have gone of screen. Deselect the miner once the game pans back to you and follow the tutorial. While the castle archers deal with the invading force of three natives, try to create the following people back in your castle: * 2 Swordrath. * 1 Archidon. Once the army is defeated, hit the defend button. Congratulations! You have just created a small army before the true mission even started! Throughout the mission, try to create 3 Archidons and spam Swordrath for the rest of the mission. The enemy will attack you in the following waves: * 3 natives (Once if tutorial was skipped, twice otherwise). * Spam waves to 2 natives. * Final wave of 5 natives. This mission isn't too bad in the end. The upgrades I got afterwards is as follows: * +2 points to Swordrath's helmet, maxing it out. WIth that ambush out of the way, we can finally move on to the Swordrath nation. Level 3 (Swordrath): "The Swordrath claim to forge blades so sharp 'limbs will sever at mere sight'!" This level isn't so bad. Start by getting 2 miners and 1 swordrath. At this point, you will quickly notice you are both outgunned and outnummbered. Get 4 Swordraths. At this point, the AI should have around 3 Swordraths. Get 2 more miners, then start investing in Archidons. Before you attack, you should have three lines of Archidons. If the enemy attack, take control of a Swordrath and fight them off, afterwards replenishing any lost units. Once you have 3 lines of Archidons, get 6 Swordrath and then attack. FIght off any army they might have at their base and then start using the stall and bait strategy while your Archidons keep hammering the statue. Once their final wave comes out, most of your Swordrath will die. The one you are controlling should retreat to the saftey of the Archidons, sometimes turning around to stall the incoming horde. Once the army has been killed, you can destroy the statue easily. Beating this level unlocks swords for your Swordrath and also the upgrade for them. Here are the upgrades I got after this level: * +2 to Swordrath's sword. Level 4 (Spearton): "The mighty Speartons are known as heavy armored well trained infantry with spears that can be thrown or used for stabbing." -Intro text This level is known to be hard. But it isn't. Unlike the computer version, the Spearton's AI has a exploit we can use (More on that later). Start by getting 2 miners and 1 Swordrath. Take control of the Swordrath, and charge the Speartons. Yes, all by yourself. It is hard to 1 v 1 a Spearton with a Swordrath. A slow method is to hit them and run away and repeat. But in reallity, you don't have to do that. Thanks to the Spearton AI, Speartons will always hold their shields up while advancing towards you EVEN IF you are killing their miners or destroying their statue. They are slow, so rush past any Spearton they have, and start attacking the miners or statue. When the Speartons come to stab you, play a simple game of "catch me if you can" as you dash around the statue killing miners and harming the statue while multiple Speartons are too stupid to lower their shield. Do this correctly and you can get them to launch their reinforcments without your army there. I think it's possible to end the level all by yourself! Of course, while doing that, you should be getting a lot of Swordraths. Have about 36 Swordraths before attacking. While your swordraths attack the Speartons, dash behind the Speartons and kill the miners and hurt the statue. Even if they launch their final wave at you, you will easily take it down and win The upgrades I got after this is as follow: * +1 upgrade point to Swordrath's sword, maxing out the Swordrath. * +1 upgrade point to Miner's pickaxe. Level 5 (Swordrath counter, coming soon): Level 6 (Magikill, coming soon): Level 7 (Pertland, coming soon): Level 8 (Westwind, coming soon): Level 9 (No man's land, coming soon): Level 10 (Another ambush, coming soon): Level 11 (Ice hills, coming soon): Level 12 (Last stand, coming soon): Category:Fanon